The state of the art in sports bras is the so-called "jog bra" familiar to women engaged in sporting activities. With boxing for women gaining acceptance as a sports activity, it has become apparent that a sports bra offering improved protection is needed.
McCracken et al. disclose breast protectors having a demi-teardrop shape in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,103 and 5, 439,409. The McCracken et al. breast protectors are intended to be used with a conventional brassiere.